


Something New

by Wlwolves



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bucket List, Camping, Collage, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlwolves/pseuds/Wlwolves
Summary: Yubin thought that Bora was an interesting person to say the least, she was wild and chaotic, the opposite of herself. But, despite their differences, the both of them hit it off when they were partnered together for a project in high school. After that project, they started to talk to each other more often and became friends quickly.But, no matter how close they were with each other, Yubin never expected herself to like Bora. In a romantic way. The things that Bora did would make her heart flutter, even if what she did was considered stupid in Yubin’s book. But if it was Bora, then that rule would quickly disappear. She acknowledged her feelings when she moved in together with Bora.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Kudos: 28





	Something New

Bora and Yubin has been close friends with each other for a while. They met in high and ended up going to the same collage while taking the same major as well. They both also hired an apartment together since they thought that it would be cheaper and would save some trouble for the both of them. 

Yubin thought that Bora was an interesting person to say the least, she was wild and chaotic, the opposite of herself. But, despite their differences, the both of them hit it off when they were partnered together for a project in high school. After that project, they started to talk to each other more often and became friends quickly.

But, no matter how close they were with each other, Yubin never expected herself to like Bora. In a romantic way. The things that Bora did would make her heart flutter, even if what she did was considered stupid in Yubin’s book. But if it was Bora, then that rule would quickly disappear. She acknowledged her feelings when she moved in together with Bora.

When the a long break from campus came, Bora planned to do a few things with Yubin, which she happily complied to. They made plans for the activity that they wanted to do together while they were given their break. Their plans went from going to an amusement park to heading out to camp, which both of them never done.

Yubin made a lot more memories with bora and her feelings only grew stronger as time passed between the two of them. Their next activity was camping. They were pretty nervous about this one since it was in the middle of the woods and they were alone. But, they made sure the location they chose were safe and weren’t deserted.

The both of them got ready and prepared everything that they needed. They were only planning to stay for two days and one night, after that they would come back and continue on with their list. After getting ready, they both left to go to the spot of their camping trip. 

Turns out, the time it took to get there were longer than both of them thought. They started heading there at noon and arrived there when it was nearing sunset. After arriving, Bora told Yubin to place all their equipment in their spot for a while and dragged her somewhere. She wanted to see the sunset.

When they got somewhere where the view was good enough, they missed the sunset a little but it was enough for Bora to enjoy it. 

“Thank god we didn’t miss it. It’s not often we get to see this, it’s beautiful.”

Yubin didn’t answer Bora since she was too busy and focused on looking at Bora. She loved the way then sun complitmented her and made her look even more beautiful. She was caught in a trance.

“Yubin?”

Bora suddenly looked at her. Yubin immediately looked away from her and faced another direction.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Nothing, you were quiet for a while so i thought something was bothering you.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“Alright, do you wanna head back?”

“Sure, it’s gonna get dark soon.”

“Okay then, let’s go.”

Yubin and Bora started to head back to their spot, but they got lost for a while that made them arrive a little too late. It was already dark when they got there. They only ate for a while and talked with each other before they prepared to sleep. 

Bora and Yubin were trying getting out their sleeping bag when Yubin noticed something.

“Bora? I think I forgot to bring my sleeping bag.”

“You what?”

“I think I forgot to bring my sleeping bag.”

“How do you even forget that? And how are you gonna sleep tonight?”

“I have no idea.”

“I do. How about you come join me in my sleeping bag?”

Yubin’s eyes widen when she heard her words.

“What? I can’t do that.”

“Why not? It’s fine. It’s better than sleeping on the ground.”

“I mean, that is true but-”

“No buts. Come on.”

Yubin sighed in defeat when she heard Bora say those words. She was very persistent at times and wouldn’t back down no matter what. She thought to herself that she wasn’t going to survive this. Not with her being flustered anf have her heart beating like crazy near Bora.

“Yubin.”

“I’m coming, hold on.”

“Good.”

Bora let Yubin get into her sleeping bag since she was smaller than her. When Yubin already got in, she followed. They felt how small it was for the both of them and tried to get in a more comfortable position. It ended up in Bora snuggling into Yubin and a very embarassed Yubin trying to be as normal as possible.

“This okay with you?” Bora asked.

“Yeah, this is fine.”

The both of them tried to fall asleep in that position. However, Yubin had a difficult time doing so. She was still wide awake while still holding Bora in her arms. She looked at Bora and saw that she was already asleep. She smiled at her even though she wouldn’t see her.

Her other hand that was free started to caress Bora’s hair. She suddenly saw that Bora opened her eyes after only caressing it for three times. She immediately placed her hand off and looked another way.

“Keep doing it.”

Yubin turned to look at Bora.

“Huh?” 

“I said keep doing it, keep going. It felt nice.”

“I didn’t wake you up?.”

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

“O-Okay.”

Yubin continued her previous actions while trying to hide her blush that was starting to creep up on her face. She turned her face away from Bora because of her blush and the way Bora was looking at her. She felt small because of Bora’s gaze and felt like she wouldn’t be able to handle it at any given second.

Suddenly, she felt small hands turning her face around. Bora was holding Yubin’s cheeks now and was still looking at her. Yubin’s eyes started to flicker from Bora’s eyes to her lips. She tried to stop looking at her lips but couldn’t due to their close proximity. 

When she was looking at Bora’s eyes, she swore that she saw Bora’s eyes look at her lips too for a second. It didn’t fail to make her heart jump of her chest made it beat faster. 

“Do you like me, Yubin? And I mean it in a romantic way, don’t lie.”

“I-I do.”

“Good.”

“Wh-”

Yubin didn’t even get to finish her sentence because her lips were stopped by Bora’s. She froze for a moment before kissing her back to reply her actions. Bora tried her best to straddle Yubin and make it comfortable for the both of them. Even though it wasn’t the best, they still enjoyed it anyways.

They broke apart from each other to catch their breaths and to make sure that they weren’t dreaming. Bora placed her head on Yubin’s shoulder after catching their breaths.

“That was nice.”

“I can agree on that one. I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time.”

“How long?”

“Long enough.”

“You know, I was kinda waiting for you to make your move. I waited for a long time too.”

“Sorry?”

“Sorry too.”

They both stayed silent for a while before Yubin spoke.

“You wanna sleep now?”

No answer.

“Bora?” She said in a whisper.

She turned her head a little to the side to see that Bora was already sleeping. She smiled a little again and also tried to fall asleep. She never thought that she would be thankful for forgetting to bring a sleeping bag, but she was. After closing her eyes for a while, she feel asleep soundly while holding Bora in her arms.


End file.
